Hurt
by masterGuest
Summary: Del mundo de Kung fu panda en Japón el destino para lobo samurai seria la gran desventura de su vida volviendose una maldición. Mostrando el lado oscuro de resucitar.
1. Chapter 1

Hurt parte 1

Prologo

Era el amanecer n un templo que se encontraba en una montaña en el norte de Japón, el sol empezaba a iluminar el pasillo mostrando una gran colección de armaduras samurái, la mayoría parecía ser de felinos grandes y de animales pequeños.

En la parte de atrás del templo había unas cabañas de madera, pero que estaban elevadas del suelo, dentro de una de ella había un lobo de gran altura, de un color negro potente, totalmente negro, excepto sus manos y patas que eran de color blanco.

El poco a poco fue despertando abriendo sus ojos color café oscuro. A su lado estaba una loba que dormía plácidamente en su pecho era una loba de pelo blanco, de orejas largas y regordetes.

Tanto ella como él no usaban nada de ropa, como despertó primero, espero que el sol iluminara la habitación para despertarla le dio un beso en los labios, cuando ella despertó abrió los ojos para ver que la besaba, ella simplemente se dejó llevar cuando él se apartó.

Como despertaste hermosa –dijo él.

No tienes para que preguntármelo Keit –dijo la loba sonriendo.

Hay Harumi, mi hermosa flor –dijo Keit acercándose a ella para besarla y Harumi también se acerca a él para besarlo cuando un pequeño cachorro blanco de ojos color café usando un pañal se subió en sobre ellos sorprendiéndolos bastante, ya que la cría solo tenía cinco meses de nacido y ya caminaba en cuatro patas.

Hay Jun me aplastaste la oreja –dijo Keit sacando al bebe de su oreja la cual la estaba mordiendo la oreja izquierda, pero resultaba que él tenía corta la oreja en comparación con la oreja derecha –hay pequeño es muy temprano –dijo Akira dejando a Jun entre él y Harumi.

Como te saliste mi niño –dijo Harumi viendo a la cuna de Jun, pero no le dio importancia y se volteo para mirar que Jun jugueteaba con la nariz de Keit mientras este sonreía –te amo, y nunca dejaría de hacerlo –dijo dándole a un beso en los labios –los amo a los dos –dijo Harumi dándole un besito en la cabeza de Jun.

Los tres se quedaron abrazados unos momentos antes de que una luz iluminara la cara de Harumi, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba vestida con un kimono negro, estaba cargando a Jun en sus brazos el cual estaba durmiendo en una manta de su mismo color.

Harumi estaba llorando junto a otros animales entre ellos una loba de unos cincuenta y siete años, de color dorado del mismo color de ojos de Keit llorando junto a dos niños del mismo color pero de ojos azules, mientras ella carga un pequeño bebe.

Hay mi niño…te…vamos a extrañar…y…ya sabes…que nosotros…nunca…te olvidaremos –dijo la loba Y junto a Harumi dejaron unas flores de cerezo sobre lo que era una tumba con una laida que decía "Keit que encuentres la luz en la oscuridad".


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Zarpando en un infierno

En 1798 empezaba a formularse un proyecto agricultor en el cual, consiste en tomar el control sobre mamíferos con cierta capacidad o por su color del pelaje son tomados prisioneros y enviados a las granjas de los Estados Unidos para que sean sus obreros, _sin posibilidad de volver a ver a sus seres queridos._

En un barco que atravesaba el pacifico varios animales realizaban sus labores, pero debajo en la cubierta inferior habían más de treinta lobos de pelaje negro estaban amarrados de las manos colgando de un palo individual sujeto al techo con unas cadenas, los primeros esclavos negros.

Entre toda la hilera de lobos y de panteras, había uno en particular que tenía la cabeza tapada con una bolsa de lana que hacía que el pobre se muriera de calor, alrededor del cuello tenía un pañuelo que la punta llegaba hasta el pecho y usaba un pantalón que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, sujeto con una cuerda alrededor de su cintura.

EY –dijo una pantera junto al que tenía la bolsa –te estoy hablando…oye… -lo intento de nuevo, pero esta vez movió su cabeza a la derecha donde ella se encontraba.

…¿qué?... –dijo respirando agitado por el calor –es lo que quieres

Nada…solo quería conversar de lo que sea –dijo ella.

Los demás lobos se sorprendieron, sin embargo no dijeron nada, ya que les prohibieron a todos que no podían pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Para empezar…no deberíamos –dijo el lobo.

Yo empiezo entonces, con mi nombre…me llamo kiat –dijo la pantera.

Pero…te dije que no podemos hablar…af…af…además…que te paso…porque estás aquí –dijo el lobo jadeando por el horno en el que estaba, pero no tuvo respuesta y desde la bolsa escucho como que la pantera empezó a sollozar, después escucho unos barrotes siendo golpeados por un objeto metálico.

Arriba un elefante golpeo la reja que dejaba a los mamíferos respirar algo enfadado sorprendiendo a todos.

DEJA DE LLORAR O VOY A VERTER ACERO FUNDIDO EN TUS OJOS Y TETAS –grito muy molesto en lo que Kiat dejo su yanto un poco.

Pero que te paso –dijo él, pero lo que recibió fue un golpe con la cola de Kiat –que hice ahora…te hice algo malo.

No…pero ellos…si –dijo Kiat soltando unas lágrimas –ellos…fueron a Shanghái…donde vivía yo y mi esposo, con mi bebe recién nacido…ellos…sin piedad…arrojaron a mi esposo…a un panal de abejas atados de pies y manos…por…otra…parte…a mi…bebe…lo…arrojaron…a un…caldero…con…acero fundido –dijo Kiat poniéndose a llorar y soltar muchas lágrimas.

Yo en verdad lamento por lo que tuviste que pasar –dijo el lobo tapado –yo…me llamo… -no alcanzo a decir su nombre ya que un jaguar vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón con botones de oro se acercó, acompañado de dos rinocerontes, a Kiat y al lobo.

Me dijeron que de nuevo empezaste a mejorar la situación de orden en este barco –dijo el jaguar con sarcasmo, pero en un movimiento rápido sujeto a Kiat de uno de sus pechos, debido a que solo estaba vestida con el mismo pantalón de los otros, pero nada para arriba,

Jaguar sonrió mientras apretaba con fuerza el busto de Kiat mientras esta empezaba a enojarse.

NO vuelvas a faltar el respeto a esta embarcación o…estos hermosos pechos servirán para hacerme una almohada –dijo el jaguar con burla, como ella no podía escaparse de sus amarras le gruño muy enojada –mmj saquen al lobo y llévenlo a la cubierta superior hay que darle una lección por…contestar sin mi permiso.

Se llevaron al lobo a la cubierta superior para atarlo de las manos sobre la reja, por lo que todos los prisioneros estaban mirando cómo le sacaban la máscara y el lobo respiro mucho aire

Bueno como se siente en su estadía en este barco…señor Keit –dijo el jaguar viendo a Keit.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Una tortura para la eternidad

En el barco que transportaba a los primeros esclavos negros Keit un lobo samurái que estaba prisionero fue llevado a la cubierta superior a la vista de todos los demás prisioneros estaban viendo la escena.

Ante todos ustedes…les presento a…samurái Keit, verán este "canino" era un importante guerrero japonés –dijo el jaguar sonriendo en un tono de burla, luego agarro un barril que tenía en su interior una especie de líquido espeso –además…me pareció ver tu nombre en una lápida hace seis años –dijo sorprendido –por lo tanto estas muerto, por lo tanto no sentirás esto –dijo el jaguar tomando el barril y lanzando grandes cantidades del líquido que resulto ser aceite.

El aceite empapo a Keit en el lado izquierdo de Keit, pero siguió echándole aceite hasta que empezó a empaparlo por un chorro del líquido.

Dejo de tirarle líquido, pero luego se puso un guante metálico que tenía afiladas garras y se acercó a Keit con una mira sádica, estiro el guante a la cara de Keit mientras este trataba de respirar aire, producto a que el aceite le tapaba la nariz.

Solo mírate…solo mírenlo, no puede haber mayor indicio resucitación, esta acción debe ser obra del diablo, hay que hacer ejemplo con este hombre…para los que no respeten al Dios todopoderoso –dijo el jaguar mirando por la jaula a los demás mamíferos que se asustaron –lo que no entiendo…es como puedes tener una oreja más grande que la otra –dijo esto subiendo su mano a la oreja izquierda de Keit –bueno…que tal…si la… ¡EMPAREJO CARAJO! –grito a los cuatro vientos.

Lo siguiente fue lo peor, tomo la oreja izquierda de Keit y empezó a tirar la oreja, haciendo que el gritara de dolor. La mano del jaguar se empezó a llenar de sangre cuando de repente su mano salió despedida con la oreja izquierda cubierta de sangre.

Keit por el dolor comenzó a llorar, la sangre brotaba como grifo llegando hasta la cadera, el sufrimiento del pobre lobo era insoportable que nadie.

Te haces llamar samurái…los samuráis…NO…SIENTE…DOLOR –grito estirando el dedo índice, para clavarlo en el ojo izquierdo de Keit y finalmente sacarlo de un solo tirón.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGRH –grito Keit retorciéndose a todos lados por la herida.

Ven caballeros –dijo el jaguar hablando a los marineros que se estaban riendo del sufrimiento de Keit –los japoneses ni llegan al nivel que somos nosotros, son como unos niños en comparación a nosotros, el fuerte sobresale…Y EL DEBIL APRENDERA POR LA FUERZA –volvió a gritar, pero esta vez lo golpeo con una antorcha que prendió en llamas al pobre Keit

Keit se retorcía mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en llamas, también le cicatrizo las heridas que le hiso el jaguar antes, pero ardía en su pecho en diagonal, desde el hombro izquierdo y a medida que avanzaba a la zona derecha de su cadera se fraccionaba en varias formas, por la forma en la que se le esparció el líquido.

AGUA AHORA –grito el jaguar y apareció un rinoceronte con un gran balde de agua y de cubetazo apago el fuego, sin embargo Keit estaba en vuelto por el vapor mirando al suelo sujetándose de las cuerdas, aún con vida, cuando el jaguar se le acerco de nuevo –más te vale obedecer todo lo que tus patrones digan o conocerás a tu creador.

Keit no dijo nada y lo miro con enojo. Los mamíferos abrieron la rejas haciendo que Keit quedara colgando de las cuerdas hasta que cortaron las cuerdas provocando que el cayera a prisión de un bajón justo sobre Kiat

Bueno caballeros ya se divirtieron caballeros…EY Keit –dijo el jaguar mirando a Keit tirado en el suelo que era de paja lo cual amortiguo la caída –Harumi dejo este hermoso pañuelo en tu tumba –dijo el jaguar soltando un pañuelo de color blanco con el nombre de Keit en japonés apenas las puertas se cerraron.

Harumi…Harumi…Harumi…Harumi –repetía Keit mientras se quedaba ligeramente dormido en frente de Kiat.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Desembarcando al infierno.

Keit estaba tirado en el piso totalmente desmayado, y produciendo vapor, en conjunto con un olor horrible que olía a sangre y a carne podrida quemada kiat estaba espantado por lo que vio, comenzándose a preocupar, como ya se estaba cerrada la reja y era de noche.

Con una garra se sacó las ataduras, pero como no podía escaparse por la gran seguridad que tenía el navío para acercarse a Keit.

EY…EY…Keit –dijo Kiat movimiento a Keit con delicadeza –despierta estás consciente.

Keit no podía despertar por, producto del gran dolor que tenía en el cuerpo.

…ah…Harumi…Harumi –dijo Keit con los ojos cerrados.

Haber…cálmate –dijo Kiat poniéndolo en una almohada de trigo –donde consigo…esto –dijo agarrando una tela de ropa rasgada de vagabundo. Empezó a vendarle la cara solamente el lado izquierdo para evitar una infección, también cubrió el ojo y la oreja que fueron cercenados.

El tiempo dentro del barco fue demasiado largo, habían pasado más de seis meses, lo peor era que Keit no había despertado estaba totalmente dormido lo único que daba señales de vida era su respiración.

Eeh que –dijo Keit despertando –donde estoy –dijo mirando el techo –ah…como…Kiat –se levantó para fijarse que de los demás mamíferos ya no estaban los colgantes, estaba totalmente solo, cuando.

La reja se abrió revelando a un rinoceronte con dientes podridos, ojos azules, pero rojos por haber fumado hierba, con múltiples aros por todo su cuerpo.

Ese es el que nos faltaba –dijo el Rino y detrás de él aparecieron dos leones blancos que estaban armados con lanzas y unas cadenas en sus manos –tráiganlo y colóquenle la armadura.

Los leones obedecieron y corrieron hacia Keit, pero todavía estaba confundido y además su único ojo bueno estaba borroso, pero el primer león lo agarro de la cara y lo lanzo a un barril de lleno de Ron. Keit cayó contra el barril de Ron y la tapa salió volando.

El león volvió a atacar, para amarrarlo con la cadena, sin embargo Keit se agacho, por instinto, haciendo que el león cayera al barril de cabeza, Keit le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que bebiera grandes cantidades de alcohol.

El segundo león le ataco, corriendo en cuatro patas y sacando las garras. Keit apenas vio el color blanco borroso, pero en su cabeza le decía que golpeara el piso, el simplemente lo golpeo haciendo que una tabla lo golpeara en toda la cara al león.

Durante un corto lapso de tiempo el recupero a vista para toparse con que el león que cayó en el Ron estaba totalmente borracho balanceándose de un lado otro, el aprovecho para lanzarlo al otro lado del barco, pero como estaba ebrio no sintió nada.

Bien yo me voy de aquí –dijo Keit dándose vuelta cuando un dardo le dio en el cuello, él se dio vuelta solo para recibir más de veinte dardos, haciendo que el pobre lobo cayera al suelo mirando hacia el cielo del techo y ver como la luz de una lámpara se desvanecía.

Hay problemas allá bajo –dijo el Jaguar desde arriba.

No señor solo unos cuantos problemas de utilería –dijo tomando un vaso de cerámica y hundiéndolo en el Ron para beber un poco.

Como sea saquen al que falta y póngale la armadura mientras yo voy a ver a lady MCmillan –dijo el Jaguar dirigiéndose una caseta debido a que estaban en un puerto con ruinas y varios hoteles de tercera calidad, con maderas podridas y barro por todos lados.

Entro a una bodega donde había una tigresa de ojos color rubí, usaba un vestido de las que usaban las mujeres en Londres en el siglo XIX de color amarillo y detalles rojos. Usaba un sombrero con un velo negro que ocultaba parte del rostro. Estaba mirando como a Keit le ponían una armadura que tenía la misma imagen de un lobo, pero que pesaba más de cien kilogramos con el objetivo de retroceder al que la usa.

Doña MCmillan un placer saludarla –dijo el jaguar entrando en la bodega –supongo que debe sentirse orgullosa…por el excelente trabajo que tuvo con ese samurái –dijo el jaguar pensando en lo que iba a decir.

Si por algo le di una segunda oportunidad fue para que lograra a la sociedad –dijo MCmillan molesta.

Seguro lo hará –dijo el jaguar sonriendo mientras abajo los esclavos eran puestos en una sola fila, pero Keit hacia gemidos, producto de que la aradura le rosaba las heridas, pero caminaba como si nada lo detuviese, atado a unas cadenas.

Lo que quería era una nueva esperanza para la humanidad –dijo MCmillan aún más molesta.

Pero en serio no piensas que su humanidad es una amenaza para nuestra causa –dijo el jaguar, mientras los prisioneros pasaban por un campo lleno de barrio y de escombros que lo acompañaban con lobos y leones usando casacas rojas, zonas de las batallas de la independencia no habían sido limpiadas.

Yo puedo ver a un samurái que es probable que no pueda superar la verdad…Y mejor créeme no hay mejor arma que la verdad –dijo preocupada amenazando al jaguar. Porque ella sabía que enterarse que Harumi tenía un novio

JAJAJA MCmillan…los samuráis no muere –dijo el jaguar. Con los prisioneros Keit piso un charco de agua para ver que no poseía ningún tipo de reflejo hacia lo que parecía ser una granja, de tanto caminar de la armadura empezaba a brotar sangre y mucho sudor.

Tu equivocación es ver a Keit como una mano esclava –dijo MCmillan seria –mi samurái es el nuevo mundo, un mundo que planeo moldear y mejorar hasta que el sol desaparezca.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Esta es tu nueva vida

En la nueva casa en la que fueron trasladados los esclavos negros, pero Keit estaba aún en la armadura, a los dejaron en un enorme circulo en el cual a Keit lo sacaron, al salir estaba lleno de moretones, lleno de heridas y sus heridas quemadas estaban negras secas como si fuera carbón.

Keit estaba siendo posicionado en medio del circulo y en medio de la confusión sé dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Kiat, estaba esta vez usaba unas vendas para cubrir sus pechos.

Keit –dijo Kiat mirando a Keit el cual tenía la cara de dura como una coraza agrietada.

Disculpa ¿tú eres Kiat? –pregunto Keit levantando las orejas.

Como no me reconoces –dijo Kiat mirando lo a los ojos a Keit.

Usaba una bolsa como te iba ver –dijo Keit molesto, pero antes de terminar la oración se froto la cara quemada además que empezó a gemir por el dolor.

Ya pasara, solo cálmate –dijo Kiat poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, ella le iba a decir algo hasta que el Jaguar volvió a aparecer entre los esclavos, paso por el lado de Keit enterrándole un pequeño pincho metálico en el brazo, era una aguja larga lo que le causo una molestia.

Miro de forma perversa a Kiat, bajo su mano para tocarle una nalga, haciéndola enojar bastante, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que estaba encadenada, además de vigilada, empezó a tocarla por todas partes.

Voy…a…sacarte la cabeza…y la arrojare a un caldero lleno de hierro fundido –gruño enojada pero ella callo con una ballesta en la espalda.

Mejor…calla…puta –dijo Jaguar sonriendo, siguió avanzando a la casa para poder subirse al balcón, era una mansión enorme de color blanco que era decorada con un gran jardín trasero de más de cuatro mil hectáreas de flores árboles. Sin embargo por delante en su mayoría eran miles de hectáreas de vegetales, además de tener miles de plantas de algodón.

Jaguar se acercó a unas cajas que estaban acumuladas en un lado de una silla bien decorada de oro, abrió una caja para finalmente sacar un objeto envuelto en una sábana, luego agarro un libro el cual era grande con una cruz en la tapa.

Ustedes…nos pertenecen a nosotros, somos todos menos unos, esta es la casa de todos, menos ustedes. Esta es la situación…cada uno, y todo de uno se da por este libro –dijo Jaguar serio alzando el libro –la Biblia…cada uno de nosotros somos los hijos de un solo ser, aquel que desobedece –saco el objeto que era metálico con detalles de madera –que opino de este libro que es solo la punta del Iceberg, hay seres que…me dieron esta hermosa creación.

La llamo "escopeta" ya puse ya en venta soy millonario ya, los que me la dieron los…llamaría como los seres, estos son como dioses que vienen del cielo, JEJEJE y Uds. que posibilidades tienen ante un dios dijo apretando el gatillo matando a varios lobos, todos quedaron pasmados y la sangre se desparramo por todos.

Kiat de la impresión casi se desmayó cayendo en los brazos de Keit que se sorprendió bastante por la crueldad de los sujetos que los tenían prisioneros.

Ahora, diríjanse a esas cabañas que están en medio...-dijo apuntando a unas casas que estaban a un lado de la casa -…que esperan vamos –dijo aplaudiendo, los lobos simplemente obedecieron, pero Kiat no se movía viendo lo que podría hacerle a Jaguar.

Vamos Kiat no podemos hacer nada –dijo Keit preocupado.

No…voy a matarlo –dijo suspirando muy enojada.

Vamos Kiat no seas terca –dijo Keit haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

No me hables no te conozco será mejor que te alejes de mi –dijo Kiat alzando las orejas enojada.

Como lo aras pagar si estas muerta –dijo Keit –¡explícame como!

…solo porque tienes razón lo hare –dijo dirigiéndose a las cabañas. Keit se dirigía a las cabañas pero Jaguar lo tomo de la mano para alzarla con fuerza.

Tu…sabes me pareces especial con esas manos y pies blancos parecieras que tuvieras guantes y calcetines blancos…no me decepciones entendido –dijo Jaguar poniendo la mirada seria, Keit al igual que Kiat estaba enojado a morir, pero en ese instante Jaguar tomo el pañuelo de Keit poniéndoselo en el cuello –listo, ahora muévete, no le falles a lo poco que te queda.

Keit no dijo nada y se dirigió a las cabañas donde dormían cinco en cada una, entro para encontrarse con Kiat y con otros tres lobos.

Bueno es el último –dijo un lobo pequeño que le llegaba a al pecho de Keit, Keit camino un poco, pero no vio una madera que le golpeo en la cabeza.

AH…hijo de p… -lo interrumpido el lobo.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no –dijo alzando las dos manos –sin groserías –dijo el lobo pequeño –a ella no le gusta las groserías –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Kiat.

¿La conoces? –dijo Keit confundido, sobándose la cabeza.

Es mi hermana –dijo él –soy Rouk –dijo alzando la mano para que le diera un apretón de mano a Keit –y ellos son Grit –dijo mostrando a un lobo de ojos verdes claros con una cicatriz en el cachete, pero que estaba deprimido por la situación –y él es Kiang –dijo mostrando a otro lobo con ojos color azul que estaba vestido de la misma forma que todos con un short, mostrando que estaba lleno de heridas de látigos –bueno…para animar el ambiente…bienvenido a infierno –dijo Rouk pero en eso Kiat lo golpeo en el hocico


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: ira

Desde que Keit puso un pie en la granja los que los secuestraron a todos, había pasado más de seis meses desde el desembarco, los pobres mamíferos fueron puestos a trabajar como si hubiese un mañana, a Kiat la obligaban a sacar, todo un campo de zanahorias, en un día lo que le tomaba mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

Sin embargo su hermano Rouk se escapaba de su labor para poder ayudarla, sabiendo que le podría costar la vida, salió de su lugar que era reparar unos galpones en medio de un bosque, pero se escabullía para llegar donde su hermana.

Te ayudo –dijo Rouk serio sorprendiendo a Kiat, la cual estaba agachada recogiendo las zanahorias, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, de manga corta, con un pantalón negro, usaba unos guantes blancos

Rouk…no deberías estar aquí –dijo Kiat molesta.

Te vine ayudar –dijo Rouk –ya me decidí –dijo poniéndose a recoger las zanahorias, para dejarlas en su espalda.

Te van a ver, mejor regresa –dijo Kiat preocupada.

Tranquila –dijo Rouk sonriendo –siempre me escabullía para alcanzar las galletas –dijo intentando calmar el ambiente.

Ya no me recuerdes esas burradas –dijo Kiat enojándose –ya somos adultos.

Por tu parte –dijo Rouk más tranquilo.

Si me vas a ayudar –dijo Kiat nefasta volviendo a agacharse para empezar a sacar las verduras.

Mientras los dos se quedaron en las plantaciones, en otro lado de la granja en una zona que estaba al lado de la casa principal se estaba levantando una construcción en la cual estaba siendo vigilada por un león el cual estaba viendo que Keit no se moviera de su lugar.

Él estaba sin camisa usando un pantalón negro corto rasgado, con algunas vendas cubriéndole algunas heridas. Su ojo cercenado estaba un ojo de vidrio, en su oreja había un anillo que sujetaba un número junto a su nombre.

"Keit 0845".

Él estaba reparando lo que parecía ser una casa, en eso el león se le acero para hablarle de forma grosera.

Estaba armado con un hacha y tenía una paloma mensajera con la cual al ocupaba para enviar mensajes de alerta en caso

Ey, quiero que pongas estas bigas queden hacia fuera –dijo el León enojado –como odio a estas bestias –pensó molesto.

Gente rara –pensó Keit mirando al León con furia.

Durante varias horas Keit estuvo levantando las tablas, tratando de lograr el efecto que le pidió su patrón, el cual lo había presionado durante todo ese tiempo, obligándolo a ser codas tan estúpidas como cortar un árbol en plena tormenta eléctrica, otra vez de toco pelar más de treinta mil papas y quizás la más estúpida fue tener que robar la ropa interior de varias chicas de un burdel.

Lo que termino en una golpiza enorme para el pobre lobo, pero el León solo logro conseguir una sola pieza y dejo que las mujeres golpearan sin piedad al pobre Keit el cual se logró escabullir por una tubería que había debajo de él.

Pero volvió a llegar a la misma granja ya que no tenía lugar a donde ir, ahora tenía que ser el obrero de la familia de locos. No podía desobedecer, debido a que los demás esclavos habían sido golpeados hasta más no poder.

Estuvo trabajando durante todo el día hasta que por fin logro terminar la mayor parte de la construcción, además que el Sol ya estaba ocultándose.

Se fue caminando por el camino que llevaba a las cabañas, que estaba lejos, pero tenía que dirigirse a las cabañas, si lo encontraban en las afueras de las cabañas podría recibir un fuerte castigo.

Se fue caminando en cuatro patas siempre bajando la cabeza con una mirada de tristeza, pero si algo lo apenaba de verdad era su pañuelo, el que según Jaguar le hiso Harumi. Le apenaba la idea de no poder volver nunca a Japón donde había nacido y entrenado como samurái.

No le faltaba mucho para llegar a la zona exterior de las cabañas, cuando un zumbido en el oído comenzó a sonar en su oído, pero no le prestó atención a esto por lo que siguió caminando

Cuando Keit estaba a punto de entrar sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No parecía dejarlo tranquilo ya que empezó a rodar por el suelo sujetándose la cabeza, hasta que finalmente se detuvo en seco. Al pasar comenzó a escuchar unas voces que parecían venir de todos lados.

 _¿Para qué seguir sufriendo? –_ dijo una voz – _la clave para dejar de sufrir es dejar ir un corazón amarrado._

¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla? –pregunto inquietante Keit, empezó a mirar por todos lados, hasta que miro por detrás hacia el sol y ver un silueta. No podía ver bien producto del brillo, pero podía ver claramente a la figura de un león de larga melena que le llegaba hasta los pies, vestido con lo que parecía ser una túnica hecha de piel de oso.

A cuando camino hacia él alguien le tomo del hombro quien resulto ser Kiat la cual había visto todo lo ocurrido.

Con quien hablas –dijo nerviosa Kiat.

Eh…eh…no con nadie –dijo Keit de forma evasiva.

Los entraron a la cabaña pero solo estaban Rouk y Kiat, solo esperaban a Keit para estar completos. En lo que un rinoceronte cerró con un candado una cerca que se había levantado alrededor de las cabañas.

Solo te estábamos esperando a ti gigante –dijo Rouk de forma graciosa.

Entonces a para que me esperas –dijo Keit abrumado.

Te estas pareciendo a Kiat cuando se enoja –dijo Rouk mirando a Kiat.

No me metas en esto Rouk –dijo Kiat molesta.

Ya bueno –dijo Rouk serio –les tengo algo –dijo sacando una caja la cual tenía unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, unas tres galletas en total.

Los dos no dijeron nada y comenzaron a comer sus respectivas raciones. El hambre los había apoderado durante tanto tiempo, empezaron a adelgazar demasiado en especial Keit el cual estaba en los huesos prácticamente.

Sin embargo Kiat parecía no haber cambiado, al igual que Rouk.

El único que estaba más famélico era Keit y se le notaba en su rostro, sus patas blancas ahora estaban totalmente cubiertas de polvo, sucio, pero su pañuelo era el único que permanecía limpio, ya que lo lavaba con el agua de lluvia, para volvérselo a poner.

Cuando los tres terminaron de comer Keit empezó a decaer hasta que cayó en una cama de paja, al igual que Rouk que se quedó dormido. Kiat comenzó a ordenar, para finalmente ponerse a un lado de Keit. Apagando la vela que tenían.

Paso el rato, pero no podía quedarse dormida hasta que sintió que Keit estaba despierto, mirándolo que estaba pensativo.

Keit que pasa –dijo Kiat mirando a Kiat.

Solo…pensaba…en mi vida anterior a esto –dijo Keit mirando al techo –recuerdo a mis amigos, como entrenaba en el palacio de las montañas.

Eras un samurái legendario –dijo Kiat sorprendida –los únicos que van a ese palacio son samuráis con un poder en específico.

A si es –dijo Keit recordando su vida y como entrenaba con unos árboles muertos con una katana que estaba marcada con marcas raras –yo fui elegido para dominar el hielo, pero lo malo es que cuando alguien mata a un samurái legendario es considerado como un "demonio".

Los que te hicieron esto… -dijo Kiat escuchando a Keit.

El que me mato ahora es un Demonio que ya ha matado como a treinta samuráis de mi grupo, pero no quiero entrar en eso –dijo Keit dándose vuelta para volver a intentar dormir.

Kiat tras terminar la historia tapo a Rouk con la paja y con Keit hiso lo mismo, eran los únicos familiares que ella tenía en ese momento, debido a que todas las demás cabañas ahora estaban vacías sin sus ocupantes

Kiat intento hacerlo, pero cuando cerró los ojos una mano la tomo de la boca, la cual era una silueta oscura en su momento.

Nos vamos a divertir esta noche preciosa –dijo Jaguar llevándose a Kiat fuera de las cabañas.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Un viaje inesperado, con feos resultados.

Keit se había quedado dormido, dormía sobre su brazo derecho para evitar apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo, el cual junto con su cuerpo estaba tan deteriorado, con moratones por todos lados en especial en la cabeza.

Sus piernas, ni se diga estaban rasgadas, muy cerca del hueso, sus dos patas traseras, muy heridas con rasguños producto de un trabajo en una represa en el que metieron a varios esclavos para detener el flujo de un rio, no sobrevivieron muchos.

Había llegado tan grande y fuerte a la granja sin embargo tras varios meses estaba en esa pequeña cabaña, sin piso y recubierta de paja, dormía temblando producto del frio, apretándose el estómago debido al hambre que tenía, durante todo ese tiempo lo alimentaban únicamente de avena.

Por otra parte el hermano de Kiat estaba casi en perfecto estado, ya que en su estancia en China antes de ser capturado había entrenado en el palacio de Jade bajo las enseñanzas de Po.

Y hablando de Kiat…

Ella estaba en los brazos de Jaguar, siendo arrastrada con sus piernas colgando, y su cola arrastrándose, medio dormida, pero estaba gruñendo mirando al suelo como Jaguar la llevaba a un establo.

Ya dentro, él la tiro al suelo o más bien a un montón de paja, ya tirada en ella logro recuperar parte del conocimiento un rato después, sin embargo sentía algo duro en su pecho, mirando hacia abajo vio que estaba atada a una tabla.

Atada de las muñeca con unas argollas de metal, con sus pechos colgado, con una soga sujetándola, ella sin saber en dónde estaba empezó a moverse hacia arriba tratando de poder sacarse las argollas que la sujetaban, sin excito.

Con la vista borrosa intentando ver a su alrededor. Cuando Jaguar por detrás se acercó a ella sonriendo completamente desnudo, mostrando su cuerpo marcado, con algunas cicatrices en su pecho y espalda.

Nunca te imagine…tan sexy –dijo Jaguar estirando las manos o patas como quieran llamarle, empezó a acariciar su firme trasero, entrenado y grande.

A Kiat al sentir la mano de alguien tocándola, intento hablar, pero no pudo producto que tenía en la boca una pequeña pelota negra de metal atada a la cara.

Que…bien –dijo Jaguar abrazando por la espalda a Kiat –nos la vamos a pasar esta noche.

Kiat volteándose con unas lágrimas sobre unos ojos enojados.

Durante toda la noche Jaguar estaba gimiendo, dando fuertes suspiros, cuando faltaba poco para amanecer, la puerta se abrió Jaguar salió sudado con solo un pantalón negro, sin nada encima muy sudado.

Rouk en ese momento ya se había levantado, tenía la manía de levantarse muy seguido antes de que amaneciera el Sol. Estaba vestido una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, pantalones negros, un poco ajustados y unas botas para el lodo.

Saliendo de la cabaña los guardias presentes le abrieron, ya que sabían que él era único que se portaba "bien", pero apenas se alejó de los guardias, encaminándose hacia la granja principal, saco un pedazo de pan grande, empezando a comer.

Gracias por la hospitalidad –dijo Rouk comiendo, dirigiéndose al establo –bueno… -dijo poniendo su mano en la puerta – otro día en la… -dijo votando el pan al suelo por la impresión.

Frente a él estaba Kiat en la tabla, aun, atada con todo su pelo despeinado tenía algunos golpes como cortadas graves seguían hasta sus pechos, desnuda totalmente con la cara apoyada en la tabla respirando agitada amordazada y llorando.

¡KIAT! –dijo Rouk acercándose a Kiat corriendo a ella, al ver que estaba atada, busco en el establo las herramientas de las cuales encontró un hacha, para tratar de no lastimarla, por lo que la uso como palanca, para sacar los clavos. Sacándolos uno por uno lentamente.

Cuando lo hiso ella cayó al suelo, pero él se le acerco con tomándola en sus brazos, quitándole la mordaza de metal de la boca, ella tenía la ara totalmente sucia por el sudor, pero de sus ojos corrían unas lágrimas, dando fuertes sollozos.

Kiat estas bien –dijo Rouk asustado al ver a su pobre hermana en un estado de shock, con la mirada perdida llorando, no podía sentir las piernas, en su vagina caía mucha sangre que caía a goterones –¿Quién hiso esto? –dijo Rouk quitándose la camisa para poder tapar a Kiat, paso por detrás la camisa que era larga.

La camisa llegaba hasta la cadera, con cuidado le puso el brazo derecho en la respectiva manga, e hiso lo mismo con la otra.

Kiat…necesito…que te…abroches la camisa –dijo Rouk nervioso para no faltarle el respeto a su hermana, pero ella estaba con la mirada perdida.

R-Rouk –dijo Kiat tartamudeando.

Soy yo –dijo Rouk sacando unas lágrimas.

D-donde… -dijo Kiat volteando la mirada hacia Rouk –e-esta…ese…condenado...maldito…sin vergüenza…DE JAGUAAAR –dijo Kiat gritando con una voz de diablo. Asustando a Rouk.

Fue el amo –dijo Rouk con sorpresa –quien te…

Violo…– dijo Kiat crujiendo los dientes –pero cuando lo encuentre… -dijo Kiat intentando levantarse, inclinando su cuerpo, pero apenas se movió volvió a caer de golpe en los brazos de Rouk que estaba sentado en posición de loto.

Estas muy herida –dijo Rouk preocupado tomando llevándose a Kiat arrastrando producto que era un hibrido entre zorro y pantera.

Salió con ella arrastrándola por el pasto tratando de que no les vieran los guardias, que iban armados con unos fusiles plomos, para la época, eran mosquetes ingleses de color plomo, con decoraciones de plata como ramas de plantas.

Cuando llegaron al jardín trasero, Rouk se dirigió a la parte frondosa de los árboles, en la cual camino unos más a dentro, con Kiat en sus brazos arrastrándola, con cuidado, ella sintiendo la tierra con las piernas colgando, y Rouk agarrándola por debajo de los hombros hasta lo que parecía ser una zanja pequeña.

Ese jaguar –dijo mirando a los guardias todos leones –lo hare pagar por sus crímenes –dijo Kiat volviendo a intentar de levantarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió.

No hagas ruido carajo –dijo Rouk susurrando.

Entonces qué esperas de mi… -dijo Kiat molesta, aun siendo arrastrada por su hermano.

Como quieres vengarte… -dijo Rouk molesto deteniéndose, poniendo a Kiat en la raíz de un árbol –si estas muerta.

… -Kiat sé que sin decir nada.

Como explícame –dijo Rouk mirando a los ojos –yo también he querido arrancarle la cabeza con una pala, lo he estado soportándolo…no eres la única que ha sufrido –dijo Rouk soltando una pequeña lagrima –quiero vengarme, pero saldré de este infierno libre, y voy a salir libre para volver a empezar.

Tu…también –dijo Kiat sorprendida por las palabras de su hermano que nunca había dicho algo así de fuerte.

No quiero entrar en detalles –dijo Rouk aguantando las ganas de llorar –hay que ir a las cabañas –volviendo a arrastrar a Kiat hasta un puente que daba directamente al a las cabañas.

En ellas Keit seguía dormido, pero de pronto el mismo rinoceronte volvió a aparecer, en la puerta de la cabaña del lobo.

Arriba lobo –dijo el rinoceronte serio.

…que sucede –dijo Keit en un tono molesto, al darse cuenta de gigantesco se sorprendió –eh... lo siento amo.

Con esa falta…mejor ni hablo –dijo soltando una respiración calmada –solo levántate en un minuto y dirígete a la entrada de la casa principal.

El solo se fue, dejando a Keit en la cabaña sin palabras, pero solo obedeció. Se empezó a levantar con cuidado manteniendo su brazo izquierdo apegado al pecho, se retorció un poco hasta que logro levantarse. Se tambaleo varias veces para tratar de no caerse.

Se encamino con cuidado en a la entrada de las rejas que rodeaban a las cabañas sin decir nada bajo la cabeza para que no le vieran la cara. Cuando salió se dirigió al camino principal donde lo habían unos leopardos de las nieves, ambos vestidos de un traje de combate azul, con detalles de nieve en el pecho y espalda, unos pantalones negros y una cinta roja en al frente.

Como iban bromeando no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Keit, pero cuando ya estaba enfrente de ellos, uno de ellos lo miro muy detenidamente, quedándose sorprendido.

… -Keit movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en tono de saludo.

Tu… -dijo un Jaguar viendo a Keit pasándole por el lado –Bun –dijo mirando al otro leopardo de que estaba a la derecha. Deteniéndose ambos quietos y sorprendiéndose por lo que vieron.

Acaso…ese era –dijeron mirando atrás – ¡el maestro Keit! –dijeron mirando a Keit, pero no hicieron mucho al ver que las puertas se cerraron.

No, no, no –dijo Bun sorprendido.

Hay, es que…ese sujeto –dijo muy sorprendido.

Murió ase como…. –dijo Bun calmándose y respirando.

Hay que avisarle a la gran Maestra –dijo el otro corriendo a la salida con Bun detrás.

Por otro lado Keit entro a la casa lo esperaban unos leones que lo sujetaron con mucha fuerza, con unos grilletes, lo sujetaron y empezaron a poner la armadura negra con la que llego a ese infierno.

Bueno ahora demos un paseíto a China –dijo rinoceronte sonriendo.

 **Bueno eso es todo y cumplí, una historia un domingo, bueno aunque a lo mejor lo lean el lunes o martes pero bueno, ya eso es todo.**

 **Nos vemos el otro domingo, y el próximo capítulo aparecen algunos personajes de Kung fu panda.**

 **Chauuuu :.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Vida o muerte

En un sector del puerto por donde entro Keit a su esclavitud, junto con Kiat y el hermano de ella. Con muchos otros esclavos que al entrar vieron un mundo que estaba recién naciendo, pero os cuales solo los que tuvieron entrenamiento pudieron soportar las fuertes…hasta ahora.

Abran la puerta –grito la voz de un rinoceronte.

La puerta de un enorme barco se abrió, en un lado de la embarcación, de unos cinco por cinco metros, la cual al desplegarse por completo quedándose en la parte de madera del puente en el que estaba, mostrando un lobo recubierto por una armadura.

Esta cosa era muy pesada llegando a pesar más de veinte kilos cada parte, los dos brazos, piernas, los guantes que eran de metal sin dedos.

Esto le hacia la caminata casi imposible a Keit para poder avanzar, por lo que requirió que le empujasen para poder subir por la puerta, con dos leones que le tomaron de los brazos para poder ayudarlo.

Cuando ya llego al interior lo tiraron a un montón de paja que reunieron horas antes de que lo trajeran a la embarcación, dejándolo mirando hacia el techo del barco.

Sin embargo no era la misma armadura, ya que tenía unos pequeños agujeros en el pecho y en la visera del casco, esto le daba ventilación natural, notando una fuerte ventolera que indicaba que se acercaba una tormenta.

Van…a navegar por una tormenta –dijo Keit intranquilo y cansado.

Sentía como una ligera brisa le llegaba desde la puerta, pero no logro hacer que le escucharan por el cierre de la puerta. Sumergiéndolo en el interior de la oscuridad.

Digamos…que el viaje será movido –dijo Jaguar encendiendo una vela a un lado de Keit –mejor no te mares.

En el momento que llegaron a mar abierto una tormenta, provocando que el barco se moviera para todos lados, una fuerte lluvia hacia que se escucharan múltiples crujidos, segando a los marineros. Relámpagos salían de las nubes, casi queriendo detener el barco.

Dentro de este Keit viendo cómo se movía la vela de un lado a otro sin parar. Mirándola detenidamente concentrado en la llama como si nada recordando algunos bellos momentos, con solo sentir el calor de la vela que no era fuerte, apenas se sentía.

Recordaba esa noche en la que nació su hijo Jun, en los brazos de su madre, ese fue el día más feliz de su vida, viendo como abrió sus ojos lentamente, vio sus ojos pequeños y recordaba que su esposa estaba abrazándolos a los dos, con una sonrisa, combinada con unas lágrimas de felicidad. Pero todo cambio ese día negro para todos cuando el…

Grrrr…como puedes soportar este frio –dijo Jaguar envuelto en una manta gruesa, despertándolo de sus recuerdos.

Eso no te importa –dijo Keit enojado –además no hace frio

Hay barrotes de metal del barco que se congelaron –dijo Jaguar tiritando –y tú dices que no hace frio.

Esto es poco –dijo Keit calmada cerrando los ojos. Cuando lo hiso en la parte de la boca de la armadura empezó a congelarse cuando Keit lanzo un suspiro. Este hilo se extendió a lo largo de la armadura. Sorprendiendo a Jaguar.

Increíble –dijo Jaguar fascinado –es como si fueras…

De Hielo –dijo Keit serio –mi hermano me decía eso.

Tenías hermanos –dijo Jaguar con los bigotes congelados.

Uno solo –dijo Keit serio –pero el ultimo recuerdo que tengo fue ese en el que…nos enviaron al más allá.

Hasta que Mcmillan te trajo de vuelta a este mundo deberías agradecérselo –dijo Jaguar intranquilo.

Estas palabras provocaron que Keit sintiera un aura de furia y dolor en su interior.

Eres algo especial…o más –dijo Jaguar sonriendo –soportaste tanto desde esa tortura, la armadura, el trabajo, las cadenas, el hambre…ah que lindos recuerdos.

No…no digas esa palabra otra vez –dijo Keit enojado abriendo los ojos de un color rojo y una pupila blanca, que se veían a través del casco –me alejaste de mi familia, mataste a los mamíferos y me convertiste en esto.

Si lo hice –dijo Jaguar calmado –fue por un bien mayor.

¿Qué clase de bien? –Grito Keit.

Déjame preguntarte algo –dijo Jaguar serio –en estos días, has sentido a la muerte.

¿Qué? –dijo Keit confundido.

Todo el mundo le teme a la muerte –dijo Jaguar calmado –afirman no tenerle miedo, pero al fin y al cabo todos le tienen miedo…hasta que la prueban en su máximo esplendor.

Mejor acéptalo –dijo Jaguar dirigiéndose a la vela –hasta que no te sientas lo suficientemente vivo entre muertos, serás solo un esclavo en esta vida –dijo apagando la vela –vivir y sufrir… o morir y ser inmortal.

 **Recupere el internet en mi casa, por lo que seguiré subiendo historias para ustedes, nos vemos el otro domingo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Una ligera parada.

¿Cómo? –dijo Jaguar en tono sarcástico – disculpa no puedo oírte gritar detrás de todo ese hielo –dijo Jaguar confundido poniendo su oreja en la boca de la armadura.

Habían pasado unos cuatro días desde que partieron del puerto, este puerto se llamaba Port Star Line un puerto donde cada 10 metros cuadrados hay sangre de animales de pelo negro.

AAh lo siento no te oigo Keit –dijo Jaguar sonriendo apegando a aun más la oreja.

Pero Keit no estaba de buen humor, por dentro su ojo de vidrio que le implantaron, sin embargo el otro estaba encendido en un tono rojo fuerte que no paraba de brillar de rojo, la pupila era de color blanca y por dentro del traje el vibraba con tanta ira que no se controlaba a sí mismo.

Vamos tu puedes –dijo Jaguar sonriendo –solo tienes que romper esa…esa cosa que tienes encima –dijo, apartándose un poco levantándose, poniendo cara duda y moviendo la mano en la de lado a lado indicando la…la…bueno esa cosa que tenía encima el pobre lobo

¡YA BASTA! –grito Keit -¡DEJA DE HABLARME!

Como…ah por fin te comprendo –dijo Jaguar sonriendo –estabas gritando cosas sentido que no te comprendí –dijo tocando de un toque en la cabeza de la coraza –habla bien a la otra quieres.

¡CALLATE! –volvió a gritar Keit.

¿Qué? –dijo Jaguar quejándose –no te gusta la verdad eh…

¡CUÁNDO ME SALGA DE ESTA COSA! –grito Keit furioso con una voz demoniaca, entre más se enojaba y el resto de la armadura se volvían hielo, tan denso que imposibilitaba los movimientos -¡TE MATARE, TE VOY A DESPELLEJAR Y ME COMERE LAS ENTRAÑAS!

Vaya... –dijo Jaguar sorprendiéndose, bastante –lo oyeron caballeros…el más tranquilo, el más sumiso, se volvió demonio jajaja.

Con la risa de Jaguar la ira había ocasionado que el suelo se congelara, el poder de Keit se hacía presente cada vez que sentía alguna emoción como felicidad, tristeza o en este caso ira al a limite. Con esto el suelo comenzó a congelarse por el enorme enojo

Que…no asegura que tu familia ya te haya olvidado –dijo Jaguar volviéndose serio, poniendo un barril al lado del lobo para sentarse, aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo –el hecho que las personas digan:

" _aaah salí adelante por ellos que murieron", "aunque ya no esté conmigo, el sigue en mi corazón"_

Son puras farsas –dijo Jaguar recalcando la palabra "farsa" –cuando alguien muere nadie puede acordarse…o cuando un abuelo muere –dijo mirando a Keit mientras este lo miraba enojado aun con el ojo Rojo –no es superar, es olvidar para que ese dolor desaparezca o acaso a oído a alguien decir:

"A pesar de que este con el hijo mio, yo no olvido como conocí a tu padre…"

AAAAAAAARGH –Grito Keit enojado congelando a un más el suelo.

Ey, ey aún no termino –dijo Jaguar con ironía –viste cuando murió tu tío un solo dibujo de él, eh, o cuando tu ibas al comedor podías ver una solo dibujo en el estante a un lado de la cama de tu tía y eso que el mismo le había dado un regalo para su aniversario, el cual la muy perra nunca abrió.

¡Y TU COMO SABES ESO! –grito Keit aumentando su enojo.

Pero cuando Jaguar iba a confesar sintió que alguien le estaba tocando la puerta, sintió como un aire fresco un leve brisa por todo el lugar y…gaviotas. Efectivamente se encontraban en tierra esto se vio revelado cuando se abrió una playa blanca con alguna que otro cangrejo que caminaba por ahí.

AAH mira llegamos a una parada breve –dijo Jaguar sonriendo. Posterior mente se fue caminando hacia la puerta, el barco no estaba directamente cerca, estaba a unos veinte metro más o menos de la playa de una isla que solo tenía bosques, enormes prolongaciones de bosques, una isla perfectamente circular en la cual habían otros 15 barcos alrededor de ella siendo una enorme isla con una cadena de montaña que miraba hacia el lado norte del océano. Las montañas eran algo altas que se llenaban de nieva los picos de estas producto de la altura. Los bosques se formaban por pinos, pero lo raro era que la isla tenía palmeras en las zonas costeras menos en las montañas donde eran más abundantes pinos.

En medio había un pueblo, más bien un campamento de casas hechas de ramas, algunas de barro o de viejas hojas de palmeras, sin embargo la población estaba, absolutamente lleno de piratas, no había otra forma de vida más que algunos traficantes o ladrones de barcos, que se encontraban bebiendo su buen bazo de ron.

Las celebraciones estaban a la orden del día se podía apreciar a hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos que estaban dando círculos bebiendo, aunque no eran la mayoría de ellos.

AAAAh –dijo Jaguar estirándose sonriendo –El Corazón de los siete mares, un lugar donde viejos bandidos vienen a jubilarse…te veré luego –dijo poniendo dos de sus dedos en la frente, luego los bajo rápidamente para luego tirarse a nadar hacia la orilla.

NO, NO JAGUAAAAR –grito Keit con su ira ya aumentada intentando levantarse, había tanto hielo y tan resbaladizo que le fue imposible poder levantarse gritando de enojo escuchando como cerraban la puerta.

El día pasaba, con nubes que pasaban por encima de la rejilla. Hasta que llego la fría noche, pero el pobre lobo continuaba en su prisión hecha hierro, aun enojado. Sin embargo llego un momento en el que ese enojo se empezó a convertir en tristeza y pena queriendo llorar, aunque no se lo permitía, por haber dejado a su familia sola, sin que nadie sepa que él estaba vivo, era una tortura.

 _Si quieres llorar…–_ dijo una voz femenina y suave - _hazlo, desahógate…no tienes que estar enojado por mucho tiempo…llora…hijo._

Keit miro hacia la rejilla con el ojo rojo aun, viendo que en ella había una Luna tan grande que cubría la pequeña extensión de la rejilla.

Keit en ese momento se echó a llorar, sentía las lágrimas caer por detrás de sus ojos, que ya no parecía no tener ni pelo en esa zona, pero estas eran tan espesas que…no le parecía que fueran lágrimas, siguió llorando con fuertes gritos con sus ojos cerrados.

Cuando los abrió vio todo de rojo. Su ojo de vidrio estaba ensangrentado tirando líneas rojas que iban hacia su nuca, pero su ojo izquierdo se había vuelto a la normalidad, ya no era rojo de ira de un demonio, ahora más que un samurái, parecía más que nada un cachorro envuelto en miedo y sin esperanza ante esa gran luna.

 **Hoooooooooooola**

 **Espero que tengan una buena semana, yo no la tuve la semana pasada tenia ensayo PSU, los chilenos me entenderán de que chucha hablo.**

 **Pero bueno disfruten este capítulo y nos vemos hasta el otro domingo sin falta.**

 **Una pregunta la pueden contestar solos sin necesidad de mandar una respuesta**

 **Battlefield** **o** **Call of Duty** **(no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero bueno) yo battlefield siempre aunque COD tiene buenas historias**

 **Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Dos nuevas compañeras/una un ángel y la otra Lucifer

Con la luna sobre Keit le iluminaba toda la cara de metal que le cubría, ocultando un rostro lleno de lágrimas rojas que le producía dolor cada vez de que salía una gota más de esos ojos tristes. Durante un buen rato el llanto desenfrenado de Keit estuvieron llenando la bodega súper amplificado por lo bien reforzado y fuerte que era la embarcación, aun a si se percibía en el ambiente un frio, que emanaba la coraza de la armadura.

El hielo le rodeaba con unos tres metros de circunferencia, tan blanco que el mismísimo reflejo de la luna le brillaba alrededor de Keit, tan fuerte era el quien comenzó a salirse de la rejilla de la bodega que brillaba fuertemente.

 _Tranquilo…solo tienes que descansar…descansa guerrero (_ la voz en un tono más tranquilizador)

Durante unos pequeños minutos Keit comenzó a cerrar los ojos para finalmente poder dormirse completamente en un profundo sueño cerrando unos parpados decaídos lo que lo llevo a su un pasado visto desde sus ojos de primera vista.

 _En el sueño_

Keit estaba comiendo de forma constante un plato de sopa, contenía todo lo que le gustaba, suculenta sopa de verduras y con especias verdes, la sopa era espesa, sentado en la mesa que estaba justo al lado de la cocina lo que le encantaba desde su punto de vista de niño, debido a que ese sueño él tenía unos 7 años solamente.

Su pelo se había tornado negro por la edad, ya que cuando nació era de un color metal que fue desvaneciéndose. Su nariz y el interior de orejas eran de un color rosado claro haciendo que le diera cierto encanto

Cuando estaba terminando su cuchara cayó al suelo ensuciando su traje, era un traje o más bien un suéter color azul de mangas cortas y un pantalón plomo que le llegaba a las rodillas y fue justo el pantalón lo que se le ensucio.

Otra vez de ensuciaste -(Una Tigresa blanca de mayor edad que él era una loba de unos 18 años de edad, ojos su pelo en la cabeza se volvía una melena larga que le llegaba hasta la cadera y se comparaba con una cola larga, esponjosa y lisa. A diferencia de Keit esta usaba lo que parecía una tela delgada que se le ponía a los guerreros cuando alcanzaban un cierto rango importante. La tela era ajustada roja dejando ver su figura esculpida por los entrenamientos duros que era sometida)

Rain, hola hermana – Keit (mirando a Rain la cual saco un pañuelo comenzó a limpiarle el pantalón)

Eres un cerdo para comer –Rain (molesta dejando el pañuelo en la lava platos)

No siempre –Keit (sonriendo de forma mala) –a veces como vaca o como jabalí.

Eso explica por qué tienes como más de 100 trajes de vestir –Rain (apoyándose con sus dos manos en la madera de lava platos).

Más que tú en todo el año –Keit (sonriendo sentándose en la mesa como perrito) –ya que todos tus vestidos y trajes terminan rotos no lo entiendo.

Entre todos los viajes que le dado a Japón – Rain (sonriendo con un dedo tocándose la mejilla) –si es normal que se rompan)

Alto todo Japón y has ido a muchos lugares –Keit (curioso y emocionado

Los viajes que padre me hace hacer para poder entrenar –Rain (calmada estirando la mano) –he llegado a conocer incluso a maestros chinos tan importantes como el mismísimo guerrero dragón.

El panda…puf –Keit (Con un gesto de burla) –si fuera yo… (Se para en una pose de defensa) me lo cargaría con tres ataques de puño, dos ataques de espada y una patada – (Comienzo a dar tres movimientos coordinando el brazo derecho e izquierdo, aplasto el mango de su cuchara y haciendo un movimiento en diagonal luego uno vertical. Hasta que se tiro de la mesa estirando la pierna derecha y ocultando la izquierda) –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…OH OH (Terminando dentro del lavaplatos que Rain había llenado de agua).

Conclusión…te terminas hundiendo…sobre tus mismas palabras –Rain (sonriendo apoyando su codo izquierdo en la madera sujetando cara con la mano, del mismo brazo)

En eso Keit volvió a salir durante un rato, Rain llevo a Keit a la ducha donde lo comenzó a secar, tuvo que quitarle la ropa al igual que ella para no mojarse, de lo mojada que estaba la ropa del pequeño. Sentados en forma de Loto puso a Keit en sus piernas para limpiarlo.

Estuvo siendo secado por su hermana con la toalla del cachorro el cual era de color blanco con detalles de copos de nieve en color azul claro. Con esta le seco primero la cabeza y prosiguió bajando por el cuello y la espalda.

Te estas engrasando –Rain (sonriendo secando con cuidado a Keit)

¿A que te refieres? –Keit (levantando sus orejas o bueno su oreja derecha ya que la izquierda la tenía cortada)

Que estas poniendo pachoncito –Rain (sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de la cría)

Y tú te estas… -Keit (con una sonrisa burlona mirando hacia arriba)

KEIT...-Rain (gritando levantando el dedo índice)

Muy…G-O-R... –Keit (deletreando burlándose)

NOOOOO –Rain (gritando fuerte hacia Keit)

GOOOORDAAA –Keit (terminando su palabra)

ERES UN –Rain (molesta, pero enseguida lo acostó en el suelo) –pequeño demonio, que se está poniendo peludo…como un oso panda…tierno y adorable…diablo –Rain (sonriendo de forma maliciosa, haciéndole cosquillas)

Keit se movía de izquierda a derecha y derecha a izquierda sonriendo y riéndose sin control alguno sobre sí mismo mientras Rain le hacía costilla en la panza.

 _En el mundo real_

Keit dentro del traje de metal se encontraba sonriendo de forma leve mientras sentía cosquillas en el torso, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una sensación alegra para sí mismo que permitió estar mucho más tranquilo y apaciguarse.

Lo que no sabía era que del brillo que salía del hielo producido por el había una silueta que brillaba no distinguía bien lo que era solo que tenía forma humanoide blanca, esta le estaba haciendo cosquillas como en su sueño para introducirlo más en él. Pero lo raro era que sus manos atravesaban el pecho hecho de metal.

Por fuera de la bodega la noche y el mar estaban haciendo su jornada creando los sonidos típicos de una playa cuando llega la oscuridad que reinaba sobre la costa excepto por una fuerte luz que salía por los barrotes de la bodega del imponente barco. Que se podía ver desde la isla en la cual se encontraba Jaguar observando con un gigantesco baso de Ron bebiendo de este. Sentado en una palmera encorvada.

¿Qué es lo que observas guapo? – dijo una guepardo hembra de figura delgada con unos grandes pechos, pero esbelta tenía la cadera ancha y su pelaje se veía que era liso a simple vista, sus orejas eran cortas y el pelo de su cabeza era largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura de un color negro fuerte. Sus ojos eran rojos, unos ojos penetrantes que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, tenía líneas negras que se volvían más delgadas a medida que se subían a un lado de su hocico. Usaba un apretado bikini hecho de hojas de palmera, que se complementaba con una falda corta hecha del mismo material.

Hola Darx – Jaguar (sonriendo tirando el vaso vacío acostándose en la palmea)

Sabes…te extrañe –Darx (acariciando el rostro de Jaguar, con cuidado se subió a la palmera con cuidado para no romperla, estando encima del Jaguar utilizo su pecho como almohada) –uf estas más robusto, será…por todas la hembras con las que has estado acostado.

Acostado no –Jaguar (sonriendo acariciando la espalda de Darx) –follado hasta más no poder con una pantera que uuuuuu no paraba de calentarse con cada golpe que le daba.

Mmmm…seguro que no la mataste –Darx (sonriendo)

No –Jaguar (malvadamente sonriendo) –mi juguete personal todavía tiene carga y dos grandes baterías.

Pero no se compara como las mías –Darx (levantándose un poco, deshaciendo el nudo de su bikini dejando a Jaguar satisfecho con unos senos copa C grandes con pezones negros lisos)

Claro que no mi amor –Jaguar (calmado elevando el mentón de Darx para darle un fuerte beso largo y apasionado) –perdón por decir esto…pero tienes la boca un poco seca.

Es por el trabajo –Darx (seria mirando a Jaguar a los ojos) – ¡MECERO! – (gritando fuerte hacia las casas)

Un leopardo se acercó con una bandeja, pero cuando llego soltó la bandeja la cual tenía los vasos con el ron lo que produjo un sentimiento de ira sin control por parte de Darx la cual se bajó del árbol con una mirada de odio extendió el brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

NO, NO, NO POR FAVOR SEÑO… -Leopardo siendo atravesado por una roca afila desde la cintura y saliendo por la boca la roca. Darx se movía la roca hacia la playa y al agua, donde ella giro la muñeca para hacer que la roca se rompiera en cuatro partes destruyendo al pobre leopardo, el cual sus partes cayeron al agua llenando de sangre un gran espectáculo que atrajo a unos dos tiburones toro que se alimentaron de las carnes.

Inservible –Darx (furiosa, volviendo a acostarse sobre Jaguar) – ¡Esclava!

Habían al lado de ellas había un zorra de color rojizo agachada que estaba enmarañado sucio, utilizaba una venda que le cubría los senos y una falda hecha de vendas casi desgarradas sucias. Había una línea negra que le separaba la su vientre y pecho que eran de color blanco a diferencia de la espalda. Su pelo era medianamente largo color rojo, sujeta en una larga trenza. Con unos ojos verdes claros y una mirada de cansancio y fatiga por el trabajo, pero al escuchar el grito de Darx se le acerco de forma lenta.

¡VEN AQUÍ! –Darx (seria sin mirar la zorra) -¡PONTO! –Darx (molesta haciendo que se acercara trotando levemente)

Al llegar a su lado bajo la cabeza cruzando sus dos manos.

Quiero que vayas al barco de Jaguar y saques de la bodega unos dos vasos de ron preparados –Darx (autoritaria, recibiendo como respuesta una bajada de la cabeza de la zorra en forma de afirmación) – no me importa como lo logres llegar solo tráemelo… ¡qué esperas! – (levantando la cabeza para mirar fijamente a la Zorra)

La zorra salió trotando hacia lo que era en el lugar unos botes grandes que utilizan para desembarcar en las playas siendo llevada por un pirata a llegar al barco, sentada en unos de los asientos.

AAA como odio a los zorros –Darx (volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en Jaguar)- hacia todo esto ¿Qué era todo ese brillo que salía de tu bodega?

Un paquete que tengo que entrenar o adiestrar –Jaguar (tono de fatiga) –Macmillan me está pagando para que experimente en el todos los aspectos físicos y mentales. Ella quiere explotarlo para que alcance el nivel que quiere.

¿Y qué nivel quiere? –Darx (curiosa)

No estoy seguro –Jaguar (inseguro) –solo sé que según ella: "quiero crear un ejército para poder mantener la paz" –Jaguar (sarcástico haciendo comillas con las manos

Más palabras que no pegan –Darx (tranquila)

Pero… -Jaguar (con una sonrisa mala le tomo o más bien le apretó los pechos a Darx con fuerza) –lo mío sí que pega súper bien – (toma fuertemente a Darx para caer entre las malezas de los cuales empezaron a salir fuertes gemidos masculinos y femeninos)

Por otra parte la zorra había llegado al barco al cual la gran mayoría de toda la tripulación estaba acostados en plena cubierta durmiendo o tirados borrachos. En eso ella con mucho cuidado camino entre los que dormían para no despertar a ninguno, de lo contrario no le dejarían ni un solo fluido corporal en su interior.

Dando pasos lentos camino y camino ya que el bote la había dejado en una escalera a cual ella obviamente trepo, pero esta la dejo en la proa por lo que tenía que llegar al medio del barco sin hacer ruido cuando…

EY…y tu quien eres –Rinoceronte (acercándosele de forma amenazadora) – ¡Responde!

Eee…yo…m-me… -(ella tiritando de miedo y nervios ante el capitán)

En eso el rinoceronte la tomo del pescuezo, tirándola contra el Mástil principal, después con su cuerno comenzó a apretarla y a chocarla una y otra vez llevando dos veces

DARX ME ENVÍA –Zorra (gritando de desesperación deteniendo al rinoceronte, ella cayó al suelo cansada)

Él se retiró para levantarla con cuidado.

La dama Darx te envía…por mi perfecto –Rinoceronte (señalándose a sí mismo serio)

Busco…la bodega de Ron…ella me mando a buscar – ella jadeando por los golpes.

¿Acaso no hay en la isla? –Rinoceronte (cruzándose de brazos)

No en el sector se quedó sin nada, ni una gota – zorra recuperando el aliento.

Eso es peor que el Kraken –Rinoceronte (molesto apretando el puño) –ve a la Bodega, pero ten precaución hace mucho brillaba mucho ese…ese…bueno lo que sea que sea ese sujeto. Por la reja que está en el medio – (señalándole el punto)

Con la indicación ella se dirigió a la reja, agallándose para poder levantarla, pero no pudo por el peso en eso el rinoceronte se le acerco y con una sola mano levanto la reja. Ella al verlo se asustó aún más así que sato hacia la oscura bodega que ya no tenía ni rastro de luz.

Termino cayendo sobre algo…algo frio y metálico, termino con sus piernas abiertas sobre el objeto metálico. Cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con un monstruo de metal que roncaba fuertemente. Como un gran león, levantándose lentamente intento levantarse, pero cuando puso una pata en el suelo sintió un frio peor que la noche misma.

Así que se apoyó con una cadena que colgaba del techo, tirando de ella para poder levantarse y darse cuenta que estaba sobre un hielo muy denso tanto que dejaba ver la misma luna. Con cuidado intento avanzar, aunque cuando movió una pata esta resbalo haciendo que cayera esta vez sobre la paja, en eso se escuchó un ruido metálico fuerte, su mano cayó sobre la cara del sujeto haciendo que se revelaran unos fuertes ojos cafés. Espantada ella corrió hasta la muralla que estaba del lado opuesto tiritando.

No, no, no –la zorra tiritaba de miedo –no me hagas daño…por favor.

¿Jaguar? –Keit (enojado molesto, pero luego se volvió pasivo al sentir una voz clara y suave) - ¿Quién está allí?

¿Q-que e-eres? –zorra pregunto tiritona.

Soy un lobo –Keit (en un tono tranquilizador) – tranquila no te hare daño.

C-como eres un… -ella se le acerco muy despacio para poder inclinarse para poder ver sus ojos en eso vio que habían unas sujetadoras como los de un cinturón.

Si lo soy –Keit (comenzando a lanzar un aullido de lobo)

¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunto ella (calmada)

La Injusticia –Keit (afirmando y recalcando la palabra "Injusticia")

Por la in-in…eee…oye…eee…permiso – ella se alejó tratando de procesar esa palabra era nueva para ella. En eso vio cintos barriles en ellos vio vasos tirados al fondo de la bodega. Tomándolos, limpiándolos un poco con una pequeña tina con agua. Los limpio, en esa acción sintió que Keit le hablaba de nuevo

Por favor ahora te suplico – keit (desesperado) – quítame la máscara, te lo imploro.

La zorra viendo que se trataba de una armadura de centinela que se les coloca a los prisioneros más peligrosos, pero ella sintió que en él había un tono tranquilizador que podía convencer a cualquiera, con sus palabras de súplica, se agacho asegurándose que nadie mirara por la rejilla. Con cuidado deshizo las ataduras muy lentamente.

Para encontrarse con un rostro quemado con quemaduras de segundo grado que iban desde la oreja izquierda y bajaban cortando parte del rostro casi en dos, sin sanar, la falta de un ojo sustituido por un ojo de vidrio blanco y una oreja cercenada. Una mirada triste le invadió el corazón a la zorra.

…pobre criatura –Zorra (soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, levantándose pisando la paja tomo con un vaso un poco de agua para terminar dárselo, con mucho cuidado levantando la cabeza).

…Gracias… -Keit (llorando un poco disfrutando del agua cerrando los ojos)

En eso sintió como le abrían el torso de la armadura liberándose del centinela del pecho podía respirar tranquilo y no con molestia por el peso.

Tranquilo –Zorra (regalándole una sonrisa) –me tengo que ir mi ama me espera.

En un momento ella se desvaneció de su vista para luego de unos segundos volver con dos vasos de Ron los cuales tuvo que subir tirándolos con muchísima precisión para que cayeran sin tiran la bebida.

Cuando ella se estaba por ir dando un brinco al lado de Keit sintió que le tomaban la cola con fuerza. Pero fue Keit el cual inmediatamente le soltó la cola.

Espera… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Keit (curioso de saber el nombre de su héroe)

¿Cuál es el tuyo primero? –zorra (levantando las orejas en respuesta)

Keit, Keit Snow, mi apellido es por mi habilidad de controlar la nieve y ayudar a darle vida al invierno – Keit (regalándole una sonrisa en respuesta a la que le dio ella)

Yo…me llamo Kaily –Kaily (segura de decir su nombre) –solo…Kaily – (con esas palabras ella se despidió saltando sujetándose del borde aunque le costó mucho pudo salir de la bodega con las garras)

Tiene nombre de ángel – Keit (sonriendo para poder finalmente volverse a dormir)

 **Hooooooooooooooooooooola**

 **Perdón por tardar de nuevo pero tenía mi gira de estudios a la ARGENTINA. Donde el hotel no tenía internet ahora les envió este largo capítulo en compensación.**

 **Puntos malos que no agradaron**

 **-El puñetero internet del hotel, me dejo aislado de los Fanfic.**

 **-Los argentinos que nos buscaron pelea durante todas las salidas al centro.**

 **-Los precios muy altos, pero por la diferencia de moneda.**

 **Puntos buenos.**

 **-La comida, sobre todo el asado argentino a parrillada, un santo sabor.**

 **-Los chocolates argentinos son lo mejor sin duda, son los mejores que probado.**

 **-Ame los paisajes que vi durante el viaje a la ciudad un deleite para la vista.**

 **-Ame el trato de la mayoría de ciudadanos argentinos muy amables y respetables, siempre he pensado que la rivalidad entre chile y argentina son ridículas.**

 **-Fue una buena noticia que en Argentina la educación superior es gratuita y sin tener que rendir una prueba antes de entrar. A veces me gustaría ser argentino.**

 **Así que nada lo veo el próximo domingo ahora sí.**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Un día común en la isla

En la isla donde habían parado a repostar las cantidades de alimento del barco o más bien para Jaguar pasar unas vacaciones…placenteras con su amante.

Con ella encima de él dormida plácidamente, totalmente desnuda y le abrazaba con un fuerte ronroneo, siendo una pareja casi normal de no ser por los crímenes que cometían contra otras personas, pero nadie sabe el pasado de estos sujetos, y a nadie le importa.

Pero la noche no siempre dura para siempre, el sol empezaba a salir iluminando al barco al cual los rayos del sol revelaba su tripulación asquerosa de esclavistas que lo tenían todo lo que desearan, riquezas, mujeres y aventuras, pero lo que les faltaba era la moral.

Por su parte estaba Keit libre momentáneamente, pero increíblemente débil le costaba incluso le costó un mundo poder levantar los parpados tomándose unos 10 minutos en poder levantarlos. Cuando lo logro estaba se sentía por un instante en mucho tiempo lograba tener una sensación de libertad.

Al tener la armadura abierta podía sentir leves brisas, pero las sentía después de un tiempo extenso en el barco de esclavos, podía sentir algo de viento, mas este era casi nulo por todas las piezas de metal. Ahora con el metal abierto sentía con claridad la brisa de la mañana de la costa.

Como dormisteis – Kaily (calmada, la cual estaba sentada en posición de loto al lado mirando la reja como se filtraba la luz, débilmente) –es hermosa esa brisa no.

Eee…buenos días…Kaily… -Keit (Tranquilo, tratando de levantar la cabeza sin poder lograrlo) –mi…nombre es Keit

Ese aroma de mar…- Kaily (sorprendida, pasando de tener los ojos cerrados a abrirlos de golpe)- espera…te acuerdas…de mi nombre.

Si…porque…me dijiste…tu nombre…en la noche – Keit (extrañado, levantando esta vez por fin la cabeza con dificultad)

Es…que…la gente olvida mi nombre de inmediato –Kaily (sorprendida, pero feliz de que alguien ajeno a Darx la llamase por su nombre) – me dicen por lo que hago o me dicen…"Ven aquí puta zorra"

Como…soportas esas palabrotas –Keit (impactado, mirando a Kaily)

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi de dios, levantándose sosteniéndose con sus brazos, bueno, un poco delgado para ser un brazo.

Vaya… eres más delgado –Kaily (sonriendo)

Agradezco…la sinceridad –Keit (sonriendo, de forma sarcástica)

Pareces… -Kaily (graciosa, pero en seguida la sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro, bajando las orejas mirando al suelo)

…¿Pasa algo? – Keit (curioso, viendo a Kaily)

No nada – Kaily (resguardándose, así misma en posición fetal)

Ibas a decir…que era un lombriz seca –Keit (sonriendo, en un tono tranquilizador)

Jejejeje, si eso iba a decir – Kaily (riéndose, felizmente riéndose un poco más)

Sabes…es muy linda tu sonrisa –Keit (sonriendo, escuchando la risa de Kaily)

…gracias –Kaily (sonriendo, sonrojada como un tomate) –ay…es la primera vez que alguien me dice buenas palabras.

Recibe una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Keit. La primera en tanto tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron riendo un poco mientras Keit le estaba contando unos chistes, o lo que podía dentro de sus límites para poder hacerla sonreír . Además empezaron los dos a pesar que no que se conocían bien a Kaily le fue cayendo cada vez mejor Keit.

Yendo al campamento habían familias de todas conformadas por viejos piratas que buscaban una nueva vida y ahora tenían familias.

En eso, por su parte habían unos chicos que corrían de un lado a otro uno era un guepardo, pequeño de color blanco, pero con manchas de color rojas por todas partes, vestía con una camisa blanca de esas del 1700 al 1800, con un pantalón negro amplio sujeto con una soga café en la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color azul marino teniendo el pelaje caído en su cara.

Le seguía una pantera, macho, un poco más alto que el, cual vestía solo de un pantalón blanco, mostrando una forma delgada pero marcado al igual que sus brazos, a estos se puso unas vendas en las muñecas de color blanco. Por ultimo sus ojos eran de color morado con el pelo de sus mejillas levantados.

Vuelve aquí Little – pantera corriendo tras del pequeño

Estas más lento Try – Little (sonriendo, corriendo más rápido que Try) – te lo digo…GORDO

Maldita sabandija – Try (enojado, corriendo más rápido pero el guepardo era más rápido)

Try y Little seguían corriendo esta vez por un camino que tenía casas alrededor todas de hojas de palmera y con una bandera con su respectivo barco al cual pertenecieron. Try en eso al darse cuenta que no podía correr más rápido se dio cuenta que el camino se desviaba hacia la derecha a unos 300 metros.

Por lo que se subió arriba de un techo, del cual salto a unos árboles. Al estar entre los arboles empezó a saltar de rama en rama, deslizándose por debajo de troncos, tratando de poder no tocar el suelo lleno de trampas para osos camufladas.

Tomando las lianas para poder pasar mucho más rápido a una rama para columpiarse hasta tomar el suficiente impulso para poder alcanzar los techos, para no caer y destruir las flores. Cuando llego a la curva de casas se puso en posición de ataque esperando a que apareciera Little, estuvo esperando por mucho rato.

A donde mier….se fue esa cría – Try (molesto, en el techo aburrido esperando) – ¡aaaaah! ¡Donde estas Little!

Aquí hermano – Little (sonriendo, desde un local que estaba en la esquina de la curva) –además de gordo, ciego.

En el local Little estaba comprando unos platos hondos con una sopa de color amarilla con múltiples tonalidades de fruta y verdura cosida. El cocinero le paso los platos y en eso Little con una sonrisa pasándole unas monedas de oro.

Gracias señor – Little (sonriendo, con los platos en las manos)

Gracias a ti Little – vendedor, respondiendo con la misma sonrisa.

Imagine que tenías hambre así que fui a tu cuarto, tome algo de dinero para comer –Little (alegre, olfateando la sopa echando vapor) – baja de allí y vamos a casa a comer.

Try, un poco frustrado, se bajó del techo en el cual se encontraba para caminar molesto hacia Little, pero al olfatear moviendo su nariz y sentir el aroma de la comida, una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

Más tarde en una casa hecha de hojas de palmera, con palos del mismo árbol como base para sostenerlo, solo que esta estaba en una zona privilegiada, situada en una bahía, a la cual el agua se volvía totalmente cristalina y las olas eran casi mínimas.

Mientras comían veían hacia el mar sentados en una escalera que estaba en la entrada de la casa que era amplia, con un segundo piso con ventanas abiertas que dejaba ver un interior completamente decorada con muebles de madera, una mesa de no más de capacidad de tres personas para ellos dos, una alfombra de colores unos sillones de cuero y en las paredes pinturas, en las que se mostraban a ellos en diferentes lugares de la isla.

Tr-ry – Little (comiendo, con la boca abierta) –te…gusta…la…vida…aquí.

Little -Try (asqueado, parando de comer) –te he enseñado siempre a que no se come con la boca abierta.

Little se limpia la boca con un pañuelo.

Y…claro – Try (sonriendo, volviendo a comer lentamente) –como no, libertad, no reglas, no sociedad machista…

Mejor cerveza – Little (sonriendo, terminando de comer)

Si jejeje la mejor cerveza de los siete mares – Try (feliz, terminando de comer) – esto es infinitamente mejor que la otra isla en la que estaba.

Ya lo creo, vivir en la capital del comienzo de un imperio debe ser difícil – Little (asustándose por la idea)

Lo era para mí, en las calles, huérfano, sin comida y obligado a ir a un escuela de artes marciales –Try (molesto, contando los dedos de su mano)

Pero...sigues siendo guerrero – Little (confundido, viendo a Try)

Bajo mis términos, enano –Try (sonriendo, acariciando la cabeza de Little) –tu cuando me encontraste y me llevaste a esta isla vi la libertad verdadera.

Los dos se quedaron un rato jugando con un balón en la playa durante todo el día con ese balón, luego en la tarde Little se puso un pantalón corto sin camisa, metiéndose con Try al mar, nadando los dos felizmente.

En eso la tarde empezó a llegar, Try viendo que Little estaba tiritando de frio, lo saco del agua entrándolo a la casa, sacándole un pijama rojo para después de una ducha, por su parte Try esperaba a que Little se quitara la sal con un cubo de agua dulce para que se lavara.

Cuando termino de bañarse Try lo cargo en su hombro, con pijama para acostarlo, comenzó a taparlo con una lana delgada, ya que aún era verano en esa zona, y empezando prepararlo para dormir.

Durante un rato Try tomo un libro que estaba por debajo de la cama, era un libro grueso y amplio con una portada hecha ramas y cuerdas naturales, en la que se encontraban más de mil relatos de aventuras y relatos que estaban escritos a puño y letra de antiguos piratas.

Tuvo que encender una vela para poder mirar bien.

Comenzó a leer a Little el cual por desgracia a su edad no sabía leer, pero iba todos los días a una escuela que tenía la isla para niños. Por su parte Try había escogió un relato nada más y nada menos que de Barba Negra en el cual relataba sus aventuras más grandes. Como empezó siendo nada a pasar al más grande navegante del caribe y uno de los más temidos.

Era un relato largo, de más de tres páginas que cada hoja media casi cuarenta centímetros de largo por 30 de largo, con pequeñas imágenes inscritas en el libro. Para evitarse molestia corto la historia en la mejor parte. Provocando una cara de enojo en Little, sin embargo el sueño le empezó a ganar.

Buenas noches hermano –Little (sonriendo, desde la cama acostado)

Duerme bien gato sarnoso – Try (sonriendo, apagando la vela y dejando el libro en debajo de cama)

El salió de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor y hacer algo para comer de las provisiones, bajando por una puerta que estaba en el piso la abrió para bajar por una cuerda lisa y encontrarse con verduras, panes, agua y frutas. Iluminado por una vela que estaba debajo en una lámpara siempre encendida.

Vamos a ver –Try (buscando entre los cajones de provisiones) –una manzana, si una manzana.

Tomando una manzana y subiendo por la cuerda mordiéndola, al llegar arriba y cerrar la puerta, noto en la ventana había una silueta, al ser de noche no le sirvió de nada para poder seguir mirando, pero era una silueta no pudo identificar la imagen, pero sintió una fuerte sensación de peligro.

Cuando sintió como alguien lo tomo de la boca, este soltó la manzana, moviéndose de forma violenta, golpeando la espalda contra los muros rasgando al mano que le tomo de la boca, hasta que sintió que perdía fuerza a medida que más se movía, a pesar de ser fuerte cuando lo que le había sujetado le soltó el cayó al suelo, al caer tenía varios dardos clavados en el cuello.

Bien –Jaguar (cansado, jadeando del cansancio) –ves…mano de obra gratis.

Estamos rompiendo las normas de la isla –Darx (seria, acercándose a Jaguar) –"no se dañara a compañeros ni compañeras, en el nombre el código pirata"

Pero, no consideraste dos cosas –Jaguar (sonriendo, de forma malvada) –primero: este no es un pirata, aun, es solo un invitado de honor. Y segundo: yo no soy pirata, soy más bien un comerciante fuera del sistema. Ahora ven y ayúdame

Darx y Jaguar se llevaron a la pantera envuelta en una funda para camuflarlo al muelle donde estaba ahora su barco.

 **Hooooooooooooola**

 **Perdón por llegar tarde pero tuve trabajo de verano en el campo. QUE QUERI QUE TE DIGA.**

 **Pero bueno un tarde tal vez se perdone.**

 **Nos vemos en próximo domingo con SWAT ZOOTOPIA.**

 **RECORDAD QUE AHORA ME CENTRO EN SOLO EN HURT-ZOOTOPIA Y HALO.**

 **Bueno hasta el domingo**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUU.**


	12. DISCULPAS, volvere

**DISCULPAS**

 **Por el tiempo de no subir capítulos de mis fanfics y reconozco que el sistema que tengo es muy…inútil por así decirlo poco eficiente, ya que me preocupo de un fanfic, pero descuido mucho a otro, dejando a los lectores del fanfic, perjudicado, decepcionados o aburridos de esperar.**

 **Además que por el tiempo…lamento decirlo, pero tendré que dejar fanfiction hasta junio o julio y daré el motivo: mis estudios, este es mi año más importante para poder pasar a la universidad, preocuparme de mis calificaciones es algo que me afecta mucho, y eso que me gusta estudiar a su vez ver un 6,2 o un 6,5 (notas más altas de Chile que es como sacar el 80% o 90% en otros países). El problema viene, cuando me entero que para entrar a la carrera de medicina, en Chile necesitas un 6.7 o directamente un 7,0 para entrar (7,0 nota más alta). A eso le sumas que se necesitas MINIMO 767 puntos en la prueba final, la cual tiene 850 puntos. Una exageración y he conocido gente que quiso entrar a la carrera de medicina y le daban sus notas, pero el puntaje les arruino la vida, no quiero que mi sueño de ser doctor se vea abismado, por lo que he decido parar, HASTA junio o Julio donde empiezan mis vacaciones de invierno.**

 **Los espero en Junio o Julio, y si no vuelvo es porque se tornó turbia la cosa**

 **Cuídense y les deseo un feliz 2018 (atrasaaaaaadoooo) :v**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU**

 **VOLVERE**


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Conociendote más…Kaily

En un barco esclavista que se encontraba posicionado cerca de una isla de antiguos piratas, había un Lobo contenido dentro de un traje metálico junto con una zorra (NO PENSEIS MAL WARROS) que dormían uno al lado del otro, claro Keit quien era el que estaba en el traje de metal.

Keit: sabes, soy yo o el jaguar tiene…el hocico muy largo

Kaily: eeeh, sí, ¿Porque lo dices?

Keit: es que no me explico cómo se puede decir tanta estupidez, siendo un Jaguar

Kaily: la verdad es…que…si jajajajaja si es jajaja verdad

Keit: que linda sonrisa tienes Kaily (sonríe dentro del casco)

Kaily: (enmudecida) Ay…eeeh…que decirte (sonrojada) eres encantador. De todos los machos que me han dirigido la palabra me han dicho cosas como: ¡oye puta ven aquí! ¡Zorrita exquisita! ¡Se buena sirvienta y chúpame el pene!...

Keit: a ver, espérate, espérate, que acabas de mencionar (sorprendido)

Kaily: que hay mamíferos que, a parte de mis servicios como sirvienta, también me piden servicios sexuales…que ¿tú también quieres?

Empieza a quitarse la camisa despejando su hombro…

Keit: claro que NO (indignado) ¿Cómo dejas que hagan eso?

Kaily: no puedo decir nada, desde que mi madre me vendió o bueno yo lo hice para poder salvar a mi madre de serias deudas. Desde entonces sirvo a la ama Darx como sirvienta y esclava sexual para ella, para el amo y para sus amigos.

Keit: con esto que me cuentas, ya me doy a la idea que jaguar no es un monstro, es el diablo en persona junto aaaa ¿Quién es el ama Darx? Tiene nombre de quimera.

Kaily: ella es…bueno… (saca una objeto similar a una piedra, sin embargo se la llevo a la parte de atrás de la cabeza, al hacerlo se desplegaron unas luces blancas que mostraron imágenes) ella llego una noche de luna llena invernal a una aldea donde nosotros vivíamos, un lugar donde la comida era un lujo para ricos o sea de los dueños de la tierra y nosotros teníamos que comer grillos fritos, algún que otro fruto seco y arroz blanco nuestro único lujo que teníamos, pero el agua era escaza con suerte una jarra pequeña. Para subsistir algunas teníamos que prostituirnos como servicio anal y oral. Cuando la vimos decía que recogía gente para que le fuera fiel o servicial dijo que nos haría una oferta muy buena, de hecho nos pagó de inmediato a mí y a varias zorritas más, dado que varias le debíamos dinero a un burgués que nos había prestado la tierra asique aquí estoy, recibiendo dinero para mi madre salvándola de la miseria. (se apagan las luces).

Keit: Oh l-lo siento mucho…tiene que ser una vida miserable

Kaily: es verdad, pero con la ama tuve un pequeño salto a tener una vida más digna.

Keit: chupándole el pene a sujetos que no tienen donde caerse muerto…en serio (Enojado) no puedo creer que aun sigan habiendo monstruos en este mundo asqueroso (se vuelven a poner rojos en la esclerótica y su iris se volvía blanca resplandeciente)

Kaily se echó para atrás al ver a Keit con esos ojos, cuando este la vio y vio su cara asustada, y empezó a cerrar los ojos para tratar de llorar y lo logro, lágrimas de sangre empezaron a salir de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que el color rojo desaparecía de sus ojos.

Keit: perdóname (mirándola con sus ojos color café oscuros) me sucede cuando me enojo mucho

Kaily: (se acerca con cuidado y al ver que tenía en la cara sangre que le escurría por fuera de los ojos de la apretada armadura, tomando una parte de su ropa le pone encima del ojo para limpiarlo)

Keit: gracias

Kaily: (tartamudeando) ¿Q-qué f-fue-e eso?

Keit: No lo tengo muy claro…solo sé que…me ocurre cuando me enojo, debido a esto trato de estar lo más sereno posible…mi padre dijo que una vez me enoje tanto…que…solo la experiencia le hiso sentirse como en el mismísimo Jigoku.

Kaily: ¿Qué es Jigoku?

Keit: es uno de los lugares donde vas a parar las almas que merecen castigo.

Kaily: en mi religión lo llamamos infierno.

Keit: pues que espero que en su religión su infierno no huela a chiquero (riendo) y sea más cómodo.

Kaily: es un lugar en llamas.

Keit: ok, se me fue la olla.

Kaily: Totalmente jaja

Keit: poco más y me quemo jajajaja

Kaily: Literal jajaja

En eso el capitán ordena que el barco vuelva a la carga, siente como si una jaula se moviera violentamente sobre ellos, escucharon como la elevaban en el aire no le prestaron atención por lo que decidieron dormir ya que se estaba haciendo muy de tarde al hacerlo el barco siguió su curso, resulto que el lugar donde era retenido Keit seria recordado en un futuro como Australia y la isla se encontraba en el conjunto de las islas salomón. El destino fijado es Tokio a una reunión con Mcmillan y para algo más…

 **PEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN**

 **POR TARDAR, PERO ES QUE E TENIDO TRABAJO, SI TENGO TRABAJO EN EL CAMPO DE LOS ABUELOS, PERO PUEDO CONECTARME EN UN SOLO LUGAR ESPECIFICO A INTERNET Y QUE CREEN… YAAAAAAAAA TENGOOOO Universidad…en arquitectura ahorita solo hay que esperar me vaya bien.**

 **Un besaso y**

 **CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**


End file.
